Devices today (e.g., computing devices) typically support a variety of different input techniques. For instance, a particular device may receive input from a user via a keyboard, a mouse, voice input, touch input (e.g., to a touchscreen), and so forth. One particularly intuitive input technique enables a user to utilize a touch instrument (e.g., a pen, a stylus, a finger, and so forth) to provide freehand input to a touch-sensing functionality such as a touchscreen, which is interpreted as digital ink. The freehand input may be converted to a corresponding visual representation on a display, such as for taking notes, for creating and editing an electronic document, and so forth.